Días de verano: plomo y amor vencen al mundo
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: JohnKat. Hay algo que Karkat odia más que trabajar en un café: Tener a John como cliente. Y que John lo moleste. Y lo convenza para ir a ver una película con él.


― Hazme el favor de cerrar TU PUTA BOCA.

―...O hablar con la gerente para obligarte a ser amable conmigo. A sonreír y esas cosas, decir por favor y gracias, y que haces tu trabajo con amor y todas esas mierdas.

― Dave ―Karkat respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, para no gritarle. De manera inusual, habló en voz baja, farfullando― como se te ocurra hacer eso y tu cadáver terminará en el río y cuando estén haciendo la autopsia de tu pútrido cuerpo dirán oh dios no se ahogó, porque toda tu maldita piel va a estar quemada por un baño de café hirviendo, cortesía de Karkat Vantas. Toda tu puta piel, ¿Me oíste? TODA.

El rubio se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Luego, se inclinó, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír.

― ¿Eso significa café gratis?

Karkat agradeció que Tavros trajera la orden porque dudaba que golpear la cabeza del cliente contra el mostrador repetidas veces le permitiera conservar su trabajo.

Era una tortura.

El peor trabajo del mundo: soportar idiotas. Es decir, estar detrás de la caja registradora de un café.

Karkat estaba desesperado. Tenía deudas con el departamento y una universidad que pagar, y no podía seguir viviendo del aire.

Hay que aclarar el punto. Un muy importante punto, elemental y fundamental: cualquiera que lo conozca mínimamente sabe que es un tipo de mal carácter, humor de mierda y su tono de voz suele estar diez veces más alto del de toda la humanidad en general. No es una persona que querrías contratar. Es por eso que terminó en el único lugar donde lo aceptaron. Necesitaba dinero, y el café necesitaba empleados.

Y odiaba el trabajo con todo su ser.

Y lo odiaba aun más cuando Dave o John venían al café. Dave lo irritaba porque iba con el solo objetivo de molestarlo, o sacarse selfies. De cualquier modo, no le guardaba tanto rencor, ya que de alguna forma lograba entretenerlo.

John no. John era estúpido y lo odiaba con el alma... sin razón, ya que no tenía verdaderas razones para odiarlo. Dave había dicho un día "odio a primera vista", bromeando, y Karkat no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo. Sin connotaciones románticas, por supuesto, ¿No? ¿NO? Obviamente no.

― ¡Dave!

Y allí estaba su horrenda voz. Chillona, demás alegre, con un optimismo que pasaba a lo retrasado.

John Egbert le dio unas palmaditas amistosas a Dave en la espalda, y se dirigió a Karkat como si todo el mundo fuera felicidad plena y absoluta.

No. No lo era. De ninguna manera. En este país, en este mundo, en este universo, en cualquier universo, en el cielo y en los siete malditos infiernos, Karkat no sentía más que una profunda ira asesina.

― ¿Vas a ordenar algo o tendré el pacer de echarte a las patadas? ―preguntó, frunciendo tanto el ceño que pronto comenzaría a dolerle la cabeza.

― Quiero un... ¿Cómo se llama lo que tomamos el otro día?

― Latte―respondió Dave.

― Uno de esos.

― Tavros, un latte para el idiota cara de culo...

― Uh, sabes las reglas sobre cortesía... ―comenzó a recriminarle.

―...p-o-r f-a-v-o-r.

―No me... Karkat, yo no, no me refería a esas reglas de cortesía.

― No te preocupes, somos amigos ―interrumpió John, aclarando el trato que se tenían.

Karkat le dirigió su mirada de "no, no lo somos, DEJA DE HABLARME POR JEGUS". Pero John no era de las personas que dejaban de hablar.

― ¿Cómo estás?

― MAL.

― Eh, ¿Bueno? Y, ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

― NO. Y deja de esforzarte en continuos intentos fallidos de establecer una conversación conmigo.

― Claaaro.

No se resistió. John no era de las personas que dejaban de hablar. Dave había ido a sentarse para que no ocuparan su mesa preferida, ideal por la luz para sacar sus patéticas selfies. Y John no aguantaba el silencio.

― ¿Sabes? El otro día hablando con Dave...

― Voy a matarlo ―dijo entre dientes, susurrando para sí. John siguió parloteando, así que lo ignoró.

―...y sí, suena genial, ¿No? Entonces dije, ¿Por qué no? Bueno, ¿Qué dices?

― TAVROS, EL PEDIDO.

― Karkat, te estoy hablando. ¿Tienes la noche libre?

― NO.

― Mentiroso. No importa, de todas formas vendrás a ver la película con Dave y conmigo, a las nueve en mi casa. Quizá venga Terezi, no lo sé...

―NO.

― Trae una gaseosa~

― NO, BASTA.

― Karkat...

― MALDITO SEAS TAVROS, EL PEDIDO.

― ¡Ya voy!

― ¡Karkat! En serio... será divertido ―le aseguró John, insistente.

― ¿Si digo que sí te irás?

― Ahá ―le sonrió, poniendo su desagradable cara de negociador.

― ¿Lejos? ¿Y no volverías en todo el día?

John asintió enérgicamente.

― Entonces sí. Ahora, fuera de mi vista, Egbert.

La sonrisa de John se hizo aun más grande y se fue a sentar con Dave.

Cuando le llevó su pedido a la mesa, John le pidió azúcar. Karkat lo mandó a la mierda y continuó con lo que sería un día realmente pesado.

Y al final, se arrepintió.

¿Por qué no dejé que me cagara el día?

Karkat no dejaba de repetirse aquello. No quería ver una de las horribles películas de John. Eran patéticas, y terriblemente malas. ¡Y ni siquiera tenían una buena trama amorosa! Un film así ni siquiera debería ser considerado una película. Puaj. No.

Sin embargo, ya estaba allí. Parado, sobre el asqueroso tapete de la residencia Egbert. Decía "bienvenidos". Pero Karkat no se sentía bienvenido.

Tocó la puerta, con ganas de largarse sin haber entrado.

Se le detuvo la respiración.

Tomó a John de los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearlo con desesperación, porque Leo corría desesperadamente a la casa de Katherine, para declararle sus sentimientos después de una hora y media de acontecimientos de dramática amistad, risas, sufrimientos, peleas contra los malos, y tensión sexual y amorosa. La luz se había cortado.

― Devuelve la luz AHORA ―le gritó con desesperación. Necesitaba ver ese final, lo necesitaba. _Ellos llevaban tiempo esperándose_, y Karkat llevaba tiempo esperándolos. Necesitaba ver el final de la película mierdosa.

― Karkat... no puedo hacer eso ―la voz de John estaba cargada de pena― también quiero ver qué sucede, pero yo no controlo la luz...

― ERES DE LO PEOR, ME OBLIGAS A VENIR A TU CASA PARA VER UNA PELÍCULA DE MIERDA Y DESPUÉS SE CORTA LA LUZ, ¿LO HAZ PLANEADO? ¿ESTÁS DISFRUTANDO DE ESTO?

Oyó dos personas riéndose en el piso de arriba. Dave había llegado tarde con Terezi, y ellos se fueron a la habitación de John diciendo que "Días de verano: plomo y amor vencen al mundo" era una porquería. John había elegido una que tuviera acción para él, y que a su vez fuera romántica, para Karkat, y había dado en el blanco. Pero ahora Dave y Terezi se reían de su desgracia.

― Y MAS VALE QUE DEJES DE REIRTE, STRIDER, PORQUE TE JURO...

― Hey, Karkat, tranquilo ―lo calmó John, pero Karkat NO PODÍA ESTAR TRANQUILO.

― VETE A LA MIERDA.

― Podemos idear algo, no sé, ¿Sabes? Aunque no se me ocurre mucho sin luz, sin internet...

― NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE ESPERAR A QUE VUELVA LA LUZ. ¿Y SI NO VUELVE? ¿Y SI EL TIEMPO QUE ESPERAMOS ES TIEMPO EN UNA LINEA TEMPORAL DONDE SUCEDE LA PELÍCULA Y LEO SE ARREPIENTE S HACE VIEO Y MUERE? ¿Y SI LA MADRE DE KATHERINE REVIVE COMO ZOMBIE PARA CALLATE STRIDER PARA COMERSE AL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO DEL BARCO?

― Podríamos terminar la película nosotros. Si eso te deja más tranquilo, le haríamos un final "alternativo" y otro día vemos el final verdadero...

― ES LA IDEA MÁS ESTÚPIDA QUE... ¡STRIDER, SI VUELVO A ESCUCHAR TU RISA DE NUEVO...!

― ¡Entonces, podrías dejar de gritar! ―se oyó desde arriba.

― ¿Y tú cómo piensas continuar una obra de arte? ―le cuestionó Karkat a John, intentando no ceder ante la histeria― Sería un insulto a los productores.

― Ah, ya lo sé. Pero vamos, será entretenido. Tú podrás ser Katherine.

― ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE TENDRÉ EL PAPEL DE UNA MUJER?

― ¡Eso es Karkat! ―Gritó Terezi.

― ¡Aprovecha lo que será el mejor papel de tu vida! ―Apoyó Dave.

― CIERREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS PORQUE SUBIRÉ ALLI Y LOS EMPUJARE NADA ACCIDENTALMENTE POR LA VENTANA.

― No rompas el vidrio, mi padre me mataría ―se quejó John.

― No seré Katherine.

― Pero Karkat, yo quiero ser Leo. Él es el tipo rudo que tira patadas ninjas, a ti te va mejor lo sentimental, ¿No?

― SI. ―titubeó― Solo esta vez, Egbert.

― ¡Bien!

― Podemos hacer que llegas a mi casa para confesarte.

― No, no, no, así no.

― ¿AHORA QUÉ?

― ¡Cállate, Karkat!

― MUERETE, STRIDER.

― Eso sería muy común. La empresa de Los Barcos Azules secuestra a Katherine, y Leo hace una gran entrada dentro del barco y les patea el trasero a todos esos hombres malos. ¿Eh?

― Suena cliché ―contestó, pero como un cumplido―. Y vienes a rescatarme, me desatas del mástil donde ondea la bandera del barco.

― "Tanto he luchado por ti, Kat. Ahora he vuelto para liberarte." ―John cambió su voz para que se oyera más caballerosa y dulce, hablando como en las películas.

― "Vi cómo le sacabas las tripas a ese hombre por mí, fue tan romántico." ―contestó, sonriendo irónicamente.

― "Prometo que la próxima vez escribiré tu nombre con sus intestinos, para que nadie, nadie olvide nuestro amor."

― "¿Nuestro amor? Leonardo Van Tregor, ¿Acaso tú me amas?"

Karkat no podía verlo por la falta de luz, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para ver la figura de John. A pesar de que nada de esto estaba en sus planes, improvisar una escena romántica era más emocionante que verla.

Si cerraba los ojos un segundo, podía oír el sonido de las gaviotas, el ruido de las olas y podía oler el aroma de los cadáveres. Todo era perfecto.

― "Por supuesto" ―John le rozó la mejilla suavemente, como parte de la escena― "Te amo desde el día en que nos conocimos".

― "Oh, mi valiente héroe. Desde que evitaste que Jimmy atropellara a mi gato, no tengo ojos para otro hombre."

Le tocó el cabello, imaginándose que Leo lo tendría sucio y lleno de tierra, por las peleas y todo eso. Pero el pelo oscuro de John era sedoso y limpio, lo que le llevó a fruncir el ceño, preguntándose qué mierda estaban haciendo.

― "Mi amada Katherine, cuando regresemos a la Isla Rosabel, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

¡Eso era exactamente lo que quería que sucediera al final! Era perfecto, tanto que cuando Karkat dijo, encantado con la escena, "sí, por supuesto que sí. ¡Es lo que siempre quise!", no supo cómo reaccionar al beso que le siguió a eso.

Se paralizó en el instante en que los labios de John tocaron los suyos. Sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo rehuía a su rostro, poniéndose rojo como las tizas que a Terezi le gustaba oler y lamer... por alguna razón.

Y no supo si lo hacía por él, o por Katherine, pero le devolvió el beso, demasiado avergonzado como para reaccionar de manera violenta, demasiado avergonzado como para pensar.

Estaba bien. Le gustaba la idea de estar protagonizando su propia historia de amor, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto: odiaba a John, pero quería esto con él. En este momento no pensaba en nada más que oh John está acercándose disimuladamente. Percibía sus movimientos y su corazón gritaba atención, por lo fuerte y rápido que latía.

Bien, no odiaba a John del todo. Era como Dave, le hacía la vida imposible, pero lo apreciaba. O algo así. Le daba igual ahora, solo quería besarlo y después echarle la culpa a la actuación, o a que quizás se había dado cuenta, mientras tironeaba de su camisa atrayéndolo para sí, de su dramática amistad, de sus risas, sus sufrimientos y tensión sexual y amorosa. Aunque hubiera sido más cool contar con las "peleas contra los malos", la relación que habían creado era mejor de lo que se había puesto a pensar. Mejor que cualquier película.

John lo tomó del rostro, profundizando el beso, sus pechos se rozaban porque Karkat lo retenía cerca. Continuaron besándose así hasta que John intentó acomodarse y él se dio cuenta que estaba más acalorado de lo que debería.

Las cosas hubieran pasado a mayores, si no fuera por el ruido de tap tap, el que avisaba que alguien estaba bajando por las escaleras. Se separaron al segundo.

― No veo nada ―se quejó Dave.

― Yo tampoco ―Terezi se rió, haciendo alusión a su ceguera.

―Vengan a ver su película de porquería a mi casa, ¿Dale? Estar acá es aburrido.

Hubo un silencio que a John y a Karkat se les hizo muy largo e incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Dave y Terezi sospecharan algo.

― Claro ―musitó John, aunque su voz no sonaba muy entusiasta ante la idea.

Karkat comprendió que prefería quedarse aquí con él, besándose en el sillón mientras interpretaban homosexualmente la peor pareja de la historia conocida por el hombre.

Fue una decepción para ambos, pero terminaron de ver la película en la casa de Terezi.

A Karkat le gustaba John.

¡No! Un error gravísimo. A Karkat le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con John. Era diferente, ¿No? ¿NO?

Hey, seguía odiándolo. Después de todo, era un idiota que solo se paraba allí como un idiota a hablar con voz de idiota sobre idioteces. Y Karkat como un idiota lo oía.

― ¿Me estás escuchando? ―Dave frunció el ceño.

― No, la mitad del tiempo finjo que te escucho, la otra mitad del tiempo te insulto. ¿Por qué sigues bebiendo café aquí? Podrías ir a un Starbucks, es más hipster y no estarías jodiéndome la vida cada vez que vienes...

― Pero me gusta joderte la vida. Hey, hablando de cosas que te molestan ―dijo alegremente cuando llegó John.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó con un aura radiante.

― La gente se muere todos los días de distintas enfermedades mortales y accidentes horribles, ¿POR QUÉ USTEDES NO? ―Karkat chocó su cabeza contra el mostrador.

― También te quiero ―contestó Dave, palmeándole la cabeza―. Gracias, Tavros.

― Uh, de nada... Dave.

― John, te dejo con Karkat. Hablen de las cosas completamente gays que probablemente hicieron en tu casa cuando se fue la luz, cásense y tengan muchos perros. Nos vemos.

― Prefiero los gatos ―se quejó Karkat, aunque su comentario fue tan bajito que pasó desapercibido.

― No hicimos nada ―mintió John― y adiós.

― Sí, claro.

― No homo.

― Sí, John, sí ―respondió Dave con un avivado sarcasmo antes de largarse.

Karkat los observaba todavía tirado sobre el mostrador, esperando a que su aura de odio los matara.

― Okay. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche ―dijo una vez que Dave abandonó el local.

John lo miró con duda. Obviamente no quería hablar del tema.

― Dime ―continuó Karkat― dime por favor que Leo no era cómplice del asesinato de la madre de Katherine. Dime que no ocurrió.

John rompió en risas.

Una vez en la casa de Terezi, habían buscado "Días de verano: plomo y amor vencen al mundo" por internet y habían terminado de verla. El final era mucho más largo de lo que esperaban y Karkat se quedó dormido, recordando solo su inconformidad en general sobre lo mala que era la película. John la había visto entera.

― Repugnante. Y hay que decir que la música era terriblemente mala.

― ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Es decir, toda la película debía tratarse de una pareja que se enamora desde el primer momento en que se ven, pero no pueden estar juntos por razones obvias, el caso de su madre apenas lo mencionaban Y ESO NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER, Y POR QUÉ LEO NO LE PROPONE CASAMIENTO A KATHERINE? ES HEREJÍA, PENSAR QUE...

― Karkat, estás en el trabajo ―Kanaya, con el cuadradito en el pecho que dice "gerente", lo miró con mala cara― por favor, baja la voz. John, las políticas...

― Sí, sí, compraré algo ―John hizo caso omiso para volverse a Karkat. Kanaya suspiró y se fue. ―Deberíamos mandar nuestro final a Broadway, sería todo un éxito ―rió.

― Claro que sí ―asintió Karkat. Podía verse a sí mismo protagonizando la obra, con el papel principal de Kather-LEO. LEO. Obviamente, Leo. El hombre. Sí.

Después de ensartarse en una larga conversación sobre los detalles de cómo sería la obra de "Días de verano... blah, blah, blah", John le propuso fijar un día a la semana para ver películas. Karkat aceptó de buena gana.

El trabajo no era tan malo después de todo. No si John venía a molestarle con su cara de estúpido. Lo dejaban charlar con Karkat siempre y cuando no impidiera a los clientes comprar y tener un buen servicio.

No se equivoquen, John seguía siendo la cosa que Karkat más odiaba en el mundo, y así y todo le había tomado cariño. Especialmente cuando debatían, durante sus horas de trabajo, sobre las horribles películas que les gustaba ver: porque para debatir, primero tenían que juntarse a verlas, y cuando se juntaban a verlas, Dave ya no estaba para interrumpir.

Amaban ver películas juntos.

(O quizás ellos juntos se amaban.)

* * *

PD:"Amaban ver películas juntos.

(Y no estamos hablando de películas.)" ¡Y me refiero ahí abajo! Okno.

PD2: Creo que es el fic con más puteadas que hice hasta ahora... ¡Yeih~!

Bueeeeeno. Esto es para el concurso de Sburb Session -Ap13, donde tenía que poner la frase de "Llevaban tiempo esperándose". No es para nada lo que quería presentar, pero igual me gustó. Creo xD Es otra paparruchada romántica con chistes de mierda, y ya sé, ya sé, les debo un lemon Johnkat.

¡Celeste! ¡Madre! ¡Como vergas te llames! Te lo dedico a vos (y a Carlitos, obvio), además vos me ayudaste a decidir que sería JohnKat. Espero que te saque alguna sonrisa y mejor dejo de escribir antes de ponerme cursi *inserte corazoncito cagüai dezu* c:


End file.
